


Victim

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Car Accidents, Casualty, Dolls, Gen, ILY Edition, Inktober, Trucks, prompt, toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: "Tsk tsk tsk. Another one bites the dust."





	Victim

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober ILY Edition Day 23: Toy

"Vroom!! Vroom!!" The child pushed the yellow truck in the sand box. Tiny hands scooped up some sand and placed it into the cargo bed of the truck before dumping it out once more.

 

The yellow object was driven onto the sand once more until it's path was obstructed by another piece of plastic.

 

Scarlet eyes looked up and saw the owner of the toy.

 

"Can my doll get a ride in your truck? She has to get somewhere urgent!" The other child urged.

 

"Woah really? Let her hop in then! She'll be driven anywhere she needs to be." She smiled.

 

"Okay. Thanks!" The other girl placed her doll into the truck and followed it around the sand box.

 

"Veronica has to go to the mall for a new wardrobe and matching shoes too." The young child's honey optics lit up.

 

"Maybe my truck can go to the car wash too. It got gross from all the construction." The younger scrunched her nose.

 

"Then Veronica has to meet her boyfriend for dinner with her new outfit." The elder cooed.

 

"Boyfriends are gross."

 

"No. They're cute." The other objected.

 

"Whatever." The younger girl mumbled before she got an idea.

 

"Oh no! The brakes aren't working!! The truck is outta control!!" She shouted as she jerked the toy, causing the doll to fall forward before running it over.

 

"Shin-Ae!! Why'd you do that???" Her sister questioned.

 

"Vehicular accidents happen all the time. Poor Veronica." She wiped faux tears from her eyes.

 

"She died so young too. What will her boyfriend say sis?"

 

"We need to prepare a funeral. Mom and Dad shall recite the eulogy." The older suggested as she pried it the doll from under the truck, it's head falling off.

 

"Tsk tsk tsk. Another one bites the dust." Shin-Ae said as she shook her head dolefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
